Accidentally In Love
by SNAKEBITES
Summary: Sango and Miroku are known for being best friends. But ever since a project at school has paired them together, Sango's feelings are showing? [ San x Mir Fluff, R & R. Title Change. ]
1. Captital K

God. Why Am I So Picky? I Change The Chapter From The Original. Then, I'm Not Pleased. So, I Do It Again. Sorry About All This, People. But I Want It To Be Worth All The Reviews It's Recieved. And By The Way... I Learn Big Words!

"Okay class, it's time to take out your notebooks. We're going to take notes!" Tamagawa-chan yelled over her writing class's noise.

The class groaned; they hated notes because every time they had the stupid notes, Tamagawa-chan, as they called her, would assign a writing project right after.

"Why do the notes have to cover up the project? We already know we are gonna have to do a project," Sango asked Kagome, who was sitting behind her.

"Don't know. Maybe to make us feel better. Or it's a tradition." Kagome answered.

"Kagome, Tamagawa-chan has only been here for three months. How can it be a tradition? Already?" Sango asked.

"Girls if I were you, I would, you know shut up. Because Tamagawa-chan is all ears; she's not like those old teachers we used to have," InuYasha stated, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sango shook her head and glanced at Miroku, who happened to be staring.

"Are you looking for something Miroku?" Sango asked, in a slight warning tone.

"Oh, no. Sorry, just trying a little to eavesdrop on these people sitting right in front of me." Said Miroku and chuckled.

"Hey!" Kagome said, offensively.

"Sorry," Miroku said.

"Ahem..!" Tamagawa-chan said and glared at the four interpreters.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Please go on," Kagome said, nervously, but she could careless if the lady went on with the stupid project.

Sango sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote:

_Miroku,_

_Knowing Tamagawa-chan, we'll be put in partners. Do you want to be my partner? 'Cause I think last time, you were Kagome's partner. W/B_

_Sango_

Sango folded the paper and passed it to InuYasha, who passed it to Miroku.

"Love letter?" InuYasha said, chuckling.

Sango raised her eyebrow and narrowed her brown eyes. InuYasha's smile faded, and turned into a frown.

"You know I'm kidding," Sango replied, smirking.

"Okay, now I know. That was a pretty good show there, you could be a really good actress," InuYasha complimented.

Kagome turned around and gave Sango the I-know-you-didn't-just-flirt-with-my-boyfriend glare.

"A little too overprotective, eh, Kagome?" Sango said.

"No!" Kagome said, telling Sango to shut up at the same time.

"Fine, I will," Sango said.

InuYasha blinked, before looking at the girls with a confused look, "You will, what?"

Sango looked up from her literature book and had a look on her face that said Duh-she-wants-me-to-shut-up.

Miroku opened the note, his violet eyes scanning the words and wrote:

_Sure, Sango. It's always been fun to be with you. Finally... the bell is gonna ring._

_- Miroku_

Miroku refolded the paper and passed it back to InuYasha, who handed it to Sango.

"What am I? Your friendly neighborhood mailman?" InuYasha noted.

"No, sorry that's Lassie's job," Sango said, with a giggle.

Miroku laughed too. And Kagome. Everyone in that little group, except InuYasha. He was taken a back.

"Okay, get into your partners. You have two minutes." Tamagawa-chan said.

Sango slammed her book shut and started to get up.

"No need to get up, lovely. I'm already here,"

Sango looked up and scrunched her nose at the name, "Wow, you're quick," Sango sat on top of the desk, ignoring the daggers that Tamagawa was probably sending her.

"Thanks," Miroku said.

InuYasha turned in his seat, to face Kagome, with the question written all over his face, along with the smile that made Kagome's spine chill. Kagome didn't know what to answer, of course, she wanted to be his partner, but there were other people in the room. Then her reply rushed to her head, when she saw Houjo walking toward her desk. She panicked, slightly, only expressed in her mind, then twisting back to InuYasha.

"Sure, InuYasha. I'd love to!" Kagome retorted, briskly, making InuYasha jump. Her sudden answer was questionable, and it scared him.

"Okay, by now everyone should have a partner.. Raise your hand if you don't have a partner." Tamagawa-chan asked.

Houjo raised his hand, sorrowfully.

"Well, Eri is absent today, so I suppose you can be her partner," Tamagawa-chan stated, not really sure of what she was pushing towards.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_

"Okay, there's your bell. Have a good day. Oh, and get started on your projects about your point of view on the feudal era, don't forget to have a display, too!" Tamagawa-chan yelled, hoping that her voice was able to get over the crowd's volume.

The four walked out, two by two. _Pair, by pair. _

"Does anyone need to go to their lockers?" Kagome asked, clinging to InuYasha's side.

"Oh, I do." Sango anwered.

"Me, too." Miroku replied.

Kagome watched the two walk away and her eyes got a bit starry-eyed. She turned to Inuyasha, grinning. "I think, they'd make a cute couple.. If Miroku could stop being a perv." InuYasha leaned back, with a strange look on his face. "It's not always the guy's fault.."

Sango walked to her locker and Miroku stopped right behind her.

"Is there anything you need, Miroku?" Sango asked, not looking away from her lock. She pushed the switch up, opening her locker and turned her backpack around to her stomach, swiftly unzipping it.

Miroku said nothing. Instead he looked down, since he now had a full view, he ran his hand over her butt. Sango squealed and blushed seven different shades of red. She practically slammed against the lockers; her head darting to face him, her eyes narrowing deeply.

"You pervert!" Sango screamed and slapped him. The slap echoed the halls and people turned around from their lockers and such.

"Wow, that one was stronger then the last time." Miroku said and rubbed his red cheek.

"I'm not going to ask why you keep count,"

"I got to go to my locker," Miroku replied after an awkward silence.

"Whatever," Sango answered and twisted around. Miroku had a confused look on his face, "_Joking_."

"Right. See you at lunch." Miroku added, before he left.

"Alrighty." Sango said, and placed her literature and Algebra II book on the small shelf planted in her boring black locker.

The bell echoed through the cafeteria. Sango took a seat next to Kagome, who was across from InuYasha. Miroku walked into the cafeteria, and sat down next to InuYasha, and of course across from Sango.

"Well, I'm gonna get a salad. Want to come Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yea," Sango answered and got up, the thoughts of being alone with the guys making her shiver.

"So, you and Sango, anything going on?" InuYasha asked. While he and Kagome were alone, she forced him to ask questions, or else the free-ramen-Tuesday-night would disappear.

"What do you think?" Miroku retorted.

"I think you love her. You've known her all your life, and she was the first you ever "touched"," Inuyasha said and laughed in reply. The memory was way back when, in middle school, but it was fresh in InuYasha's mind. It was funny to him, and wheneve something humorous happened, InuYasha had it logged in his brain.

"I told you that. That was between me and Sango," Miroku replied.

"I'm sorry, it's just hilarious. Why you do it anyway?" InuYasha questioned.

"Do what?" Sango asked, as she sat down.

"Nothing." The boys said in unison, InuYasha leaning back in his chair.

" I'm gonna get a burger, do you want anything, girls?" Miroku asked, and stood up from his seat, tempted to push InuYasha down to collapse onto the floor.

"No, thank you." The girls said in the same sighing tone.

"Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled to Miroku.

Kagome took a bite of her salad and asked Sango, "What's up? Are you daydreaming?"

"No," Sango answered, "It's nothing."

"It better not be about InuYasha, because then I will-" Kagome started.

"Ew.. It's not InuYasha." Sango answered, snickering at the sudden glare that appeared on Kagome's pale face.

Sango couldn't help but stare at Miroku. He went through so much with her, like when her mother died. And she was there when he had problems with Ayame, his girlfriend no longer. Just thinking of all the laughs they've had together, made her want to throw her arms around him and kiss him.

"Okay, Kagome I'm gonna tell you something that I don't want you to tell anyone." Sango said.

"Okay," Kagome said, eagerly. Gossip. That was Kagome's favorite subject.

Sango yanked out a piece of paper from a ratty notebook and jotted down:

_I think I'm starting to like Miroku, you know more than a friend. Please don't tell anyone. _

Sango handed the note to Kagome. But when Kagome opened the piece of paper, her jaw fell. Not the reaction Sango wanted.

"What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked, with a worried look about his face.

"Nothing," Kagome said and crumbled the paper, and tried to toss it in the trash. But she missed; she wasn't the best in sports, especially the ones that require throwing in a basket, giving Miroku a chance to dart for the note.

"No! Miroku! Give it Back!" Sango screamed.

"Not until I read it!" Miroku said, grinning from ear to ear.

"No! Don't read it! I'll do anything!" Sango yelled.

Anything?" Miroku said.

"Crap," Sango mumbled under her breath.

"Come here," Miroku said.

Sango slumped over to him, and he put his lips to her ear.

"Ear make out," Inuyasha noted.

"Shut up!" Kagome said and slapped him on his shoulder, saying shut-up-it's-gossip-hour.

"Ow!"

Miroku whispered in Sango's ear. Sango giggled, his warm breath tickled her ear. Miroku stopped talking, and Sango pulled away.

"You are a lech!" Sango yelled. She pushed him on his shoulder , making him fall on his chair. All his perverted plans came into place. He patted his lap, informing her to sit down.

"Fine," Sango mumbled under her breath.

She pulled down her skirt, knowing her lecherous friend, he'd take any chance he got to rub her "big butt" as he calls it. She sighed, while Miroku smiled. She stirred over to him, and sat on his lap. Kagome and Inuyasha's face were both the same, shocked.

'Here's his chance,' She said in her head.

"There's his chance," Inuyasha said.

"Shut up!" Kagome said, and hit him again.

They leaned in a little closer to see what he was going to do.

Instead of being the pervert that he was, he ran his hand through her hair.

"Part two," Miroku whispered in Sango's ear.

"Nani? What is that?" Sango whispered back.

Miroku put his lips to her ear, and whispered. Sango's eyes widened. "Perv!" she yelled and glared at him.

She looked around, and of course, Kagome and Inuyasha were staring. She turned to Miroku, and put her hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to hers.

I'm done with the first chapter. How did you like it? Please review! Update number one-squared, check. I don't think that the people that have already reviewed, can but, if you're new to this story, please do. Thanks.


	2. Somebody Told Me

Hola! My second update on this story. Just fixing my chapters, because some of the stuff needed to be changed, so here is the new and improved, sorta, chapter 2. Somebody Told Me, by the Killers.

"**Somebody Told Me"**

Ayame was watching from far away. "I'm going to kill her." She mumbled under her breath.

"Don't they know that there are people trying to eat? This is the cafeteria. Not make out session at the dance." Ayame complained.

"Hypocrite." Kouga said.

"Excuse me?" Ayame asked.

"I called you a hypocrite. You were doing the same thing to Miroku not even a month ago." Kouga explained.

"Yeah, outside, not while people were trying to eat." Ayame said trying to save herself. She glared at Kouga, "What would you know about it anyways?"

"Yeah, right." Kouga argued, ignoring her question.

"Who's the hypocrite, you did the same with Sango, about 2 months ago." Ayame said.

"Yeah so? That was two months ago. Not something that was recent." Kouga asked.

Ayame raised her eyebrow and scoffed. "I think you still love her," Ayame said, "But your afraid that she doesn't anymore. Now that she has MY Miroku."

"Correction, it's HER Miroku, now," Kouga replied, "You just don't have enough courage to go up to her and do whatever you plan to do in, front of him."

"Me! I have enough courage, it's you that seems don't want to go up to her and Miroku doing what they're doing." Ayame said.

Kouga turned his head a little to over hear the conversation that was ocuring in the table next to them.

"Didn't you hear, Ayumi?"

"No, what is it?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Well, Sango and Miroku. I hear that this is their two month anniversary for their relationship."

"You can't be serious!" Ayumi squealed. "They make a cute couple!" She turned to Sango and Miroku and smiled.

Yuka looked at them too, smiling, "They do don't they?"

Kouga turned to Yuka, "Is that true?"

"Who knows." Yuka turned to him, "Maybe." She turned back to Ayumi, smiling and whispered something in her ear. Ayumi looked at Kouga and smiled.

"That's true. He does look a little bit hotter when he's jealous." She giggled and turned away, noticing he was looking at her. She blushed a light pink, and turned to Ayame, who was glaring at her.

"Courage, I have enough of that." Kouga said and looked at Ayame, smirking. He got up from his chair and walked over to the table, that everyone seemed to be staring at, and Ayame watched him walk away, shocked.

_Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumour ruin my moonlight _

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looks like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

"What are you doing there with Mister Pervert?" Kouga asked as he walked over to the table.

The kiss finally stopped. Sango looked at everyone, first Inuyasha and Kagome. Their eyes were widened, frozen in the place. Then she look at Kouga, he was just there, looking at her. Last but not least, she looked at Miroku, he was stunned.

"Trying to get a note back." Sango answered, blushing.

"Well I don't think it would be in his mouth." Kouga said.

Sango blushed even more. Red, red, red, red. She didn't know what to answer. Like there was a lump in her throat. She opened her mouth, then closed it, afraid of the words that would come out. She turned away, hoping he would just walk away.

"Shut up! She doesn't have to answer your stupid questions!" Inuyasha yelled in defense.

Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Kouga's eyes widened. Sango looked at him, smiling a bit.

"Did you just defend her?" Kouga asked.

He looked at Sango, "Uh… That's Miroku's job." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing, I just… called you a dumbass!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kouga's face redden, "You're dead meat!" he yelled, and threw a punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked in time.

"I thought it wouldn't offend you, cause I thought you got that a lot." Inuyasha said.

"STOP! You guys are acting like idiots!" Sango yelled.

"If you're gonna do that, then do it outside." Miroku said joking.

"Ok." Inuysha said, with a smile on his face.

"Kouga please. I don't think that Inuyasha is in the mood." Kagome spoke out before anyone could tell him to go away.

"Fine, I'll leave," Kouga said, "See ya later, Sango."

Sango gave him a confused look. 'What was that suppose to mean?' said asked in her head.

"Ok?" Miroku said, "That was more confusing, than when Inuyasha defended Sango."

Inuyasha stared at him. 'Why did I do that anyways? Man I'm confused. I guess friend reflexes.'

Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "Why don't we go to our lockers, the bells going to ring soon." Sango asked.

"Sure." Everyone agreed.

Sango looked over at Kouga, he was looking at her, too. She blushed, and to make matters worse, Miroku put his arm around her waist.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Sango dear?" Miroku answered.

"More your hand." Sango demanded.

"Right." Miroku answered, removing his hand.

Sango reached her locker, sadly, all their lockers were separated. She opened the locker and in the reflection in her mirror, Kouga was standing there. She turned around, "What do you want?"

"I didn't get to ask how the kiss was." Kouga asked.

Sango got her books and slammed her locker shut. "What's it to you?" she asked.

"Nothing, really. Mostly curiosity. It did last long. Longer than ours." Kouga said.

Sango sighed and gave him a rude look. "And what I want to know is how you would remember something that's ancient history."

"You're still the clever woman I grew to love." Kouga said, and inched forward. He raised his hand, and put it on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked nervously, as she tried to pull away. She moved her head to the side.

"I miss how soft your skin was." Kouga said and slipped his hand behind her neck. He was so close now, that Sango could feel his warm breath against her skin.

In one swift motion, he pulled her into a kiss.

"Kouga," Sango said, "Kouga! Stop!" She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. Everything she said was probably impossible to hear.

Sango's heart was already beating fast. She didn't want this to be Kouga! She wanted it to be Miroku! Her heart stopped when she saw Miroku rush around the corner.

"Sango."

**Miroku: **Well well well, Sango. That is one great way to end a chapter.

**Sango: **(Glares a little) Not really.

**Inuyasha: **Ooo… Is Miroku just gonna let Kouga take his 'woman' away?

**Miroku: **Yes, Inuyasha. I'll just let him walk right out of here with her next to hi-

**Sango: **(growls) Excuse me?

**Miroku: **(laughs nervously) I wasn't telling the truth Sango, I swear!

**Sango: **Yea right! (slaps him)

**Inuyasha: **Oops, I'll just walk right out of here, before she notices that I made him say that. (starts to walk away)

**Sango: **(turns to him) Inuyasha! Get back here!

**Inuyasha: (**Starts running) See you all later! (points to the readers) Don't forget to review! (turns around) Ahh! She's coming!

Geez, how rude of me to actually leave it there. Hmm.. oh well, the next chapter is already there anyways. Here there weren't that many mistakes or anything I wanted to change. Except the title and all that. Next chapter, Ordinary Day.


	3. Ordinary Day

That's Got to Hurt

"What the hell are you doing to her!?" Miroku yelled to Kouga.

Kouga pulled away and said," None of your damn business," he paused and stared at Sango. He could tell she was scared, but of course he didn't care, "Sango, let's go, and leave Mister Pervert alone."

Sango looked at Miroku signaling that she could take care herself. Miroku didn't move, Sango mouthed that she would meet him at his locker.

"Miroku sighed and turned around. He had this feeling, he was worried. He never had this feeling before, at least not for Sango. He left out of her sight, but didn't go to his locker. He waited right there at the corner, to hear everything. (eavesdropper)

"Where were we?" Kouga said, and was lost in her dark brown eyes.

"Right here." Sango whispered and brought her lips to his. She opened her eyes. 'Enjoying the kiss.' She thought. 'Perfect.' She looked down, 'One, two three.' And on the three she kneed him in the stomach.

He fell to the floor. He was groaning. Sango walked to him and looked down. "I thought you would have remembered that I went to self defense classes. I mean you did remember how long our kisses were, I would of thought you would have at least remembered that. I went to them when we were going out."

Kouga opened his eyes, "But Sango why him?"

"I'll tell you why, because underneath him being a pervert, he's an angel in disguise. I don't even know why I feel this way, but what matters, is that I do feel, I feel.... Loved. I know you wanted me to trash him, but deal with it. Buh-bye." Sango announced.

Miroku blushed, 'I'm her angel in disguise. Wow, do I love her?' he replied in his head.

His thoughts were broken, when he could hear her coming toward him. 'Crap! I need to go to my locker!' he yelled in his head.

Sango heard a loud bang against the lockers, she turned to the corner and found Miroku leaning against his locker. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what happened?" Miroku asked.

"I kneed him in the stomach" Sango answered, she put on a sly smile on her face.

"Let me guess, your self defense classes, karate club, and kendo classes?" Miroku asked.

"Wow, you're good." Sango said, and ran up to him and gave him a hug. Miroku didn't know what to do. So he wrapped his arms around her waist. Sango and Miroku wanted the moment to last forever.

"Come on. Let's go to chemistry." Sango whispered into his ear.

Miroku let go, he didn't want to. He wanted to hold her, forever. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but wanted to do that without freaking her out. Was that possible? Maybe with other girls, but definitely not with Sango.

"Wait." Miroku said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sango asked.

Miroku thought for a few seconds, should he tell her that he heard her, and tell that he feels the same way. "We should go look for Inuyasha and Kagome. Because they aren't at there lockers."

"Oh, ok." Sango said and ran to him. She grabbed his hand, and they took off running.

A few minutes later they stopped. But they didn't because the found Inuyasha and Kagome, it was Kouga.

"Kouga, what do you want?" Sango asked.

"Come on Sango you don't need that. You need me. Where are you going to with that?" Kouga said while he pointed to Miroku.

"Farther than I would get with you." Sango said.

"Oh yeah. I saw up your skirt when you passed over me." Kouga admitted.

"And why did you tell me that?" Sango asked.

"Because, I'm a gentleman. Unlike you pervert of a "boyfriend" here." Kouga answered.

"Miroku is a gentleman! And what kind of gentleman pulls a girl into an unwanted kiss?" Sango questioned.

"Well, you just explained your friend right there." Kouga explained.

Miroku stood there with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well Kouga I got news for you," Sango said and looked next to her then looked forward, "I agreed to that kiss."

"HA! I win!!!! IN YOUR FACE!!!!!" Miroku yelled with excitement.

"Miroku, please calm down." Sango pleaded.

"Sure thing." Miroku said and cleared his throat.

"You agreed?" Kouga said in shock.

"Yes." Sango answered.

"How could you kiss, him?" Kouga said.

"I kissed you." Sango said shyly.

"What was that?" Kouga asked.

"Nothing, I said.... Freak you!!!!!!!" Sango said and grabbed Miroku's hand and they took off running.

"Wait! Come back here!" Kouga yelled.

The lunch bell rang, informing everyone that 6th period is under way.

"Damn, I lost them." Kouga muttered to himself.

Sango and Miroku laughed as they walked into their chemistry class. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in, and towards the lab table that Sango and Miroku were sitting at.

"You guys a couple now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shut up! It's none of our business." Kagome said, and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist, pulling him to come sit in the lab table behind them.

"About the writing project, I think we should go to my house after school. We can get started, and it is Friday." Sango said.

"Sure, it sounds fun. I'll call my dad when I get there." Miroku said.

"Ok." Sango answered.

The long day passed, and Sango and Miroku were seen walking to the front of the school, about to go out to the parking lot. It was raining. Sango got an idea.

"You're it!" Sango yelled and ran out the doors, into the pouring rain.

Ok, I'm done with the 3rd chapter. Please review and wait for the next chapter, Rain's Kiss. I have to go to school tomorrow, so I don't know when I can update, maybe tomorrow but I'm not certain. Bye!


	4. Songs about Rain

Hello people!! Sorry that I haven't updated, school really stinks! I just got the best idea, a shocking twist, that you'll never see coming! Ok maybe some of you will. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing, it makes me feel, that people like my writing. Ok I'll stop blabbing and get on with the 4th chapter, Rain's Kiss.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Saying that made me cry!ï)

Before Sango ran fully out in the rain, she saw Miroku just stand there, shocked. "Come on! You know you want to!!!" she yelled at him.

Miroku smiled. It's been a while since he's seen her THIS happy. "Fine!" Miroku yelled and ran after her.

After chasing Sango for a while he finally caught up to her. (And he's on the football team.) He tagged her, but Sango tagged him back as fast as she could.

"That's not fair!" Miroku yelled.

"It is to me!" Sango yelled.

They played in the rain for a while longer. They had so much fun, the were sliding the cool water off the parked cars, and on to each other. While they were the time of their lives, Kouga watched from a far, disgusted.

Sango turned around, she glanced at him, but when she did, Kouga acted like he was walking by the closed doors. Sango put a confused look on her face. Then Miroku took the perfect time to smack her with water from the car closest to her. Sango put a shocked look on her face.

"Ohhh! Miroku, you are gonna die!!!!!!" Sango yelled, and splashed freshly fallen rain in Miroku's face.

"My eye!" Miroku yelled, but he was still laughing.

Sango giggled and said, "Miroku I'm going to my car, ok?"

"Sure I'll be there in a few seconds." Miroku replied.

Sango opened her trunk, she took out 2 towels and a blanket, for Miroku. She slid into the back seat of her car to place the towels and the blanket, so she would have enough room to get into the front of her car. And at that moment, Miroku sat in the back.

"Miroku?" Sango whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Shh, shh, shh. Please." Miroku asked.

"What? Why?" Sango asked.

"Because Kouga's outside, he's looking for something." Miroku said. "Most likely, you."

"Oh. Ok." Sango said and locked the car doors.

Sango couldn't help but stare, he look so handsome, wet. Like he didn't before, when he was dry. She lost herself in his bold violet eyes.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Yes, Sango dear?" Miroku answered.

Sango gave him a tight hug and left her hands behind his neck. "Miroku, kiss me."

She brought him to her lips, his cold lips chilled her, but she didn't care. And Miroku. He couldn't complain, he wanted her to do that, practically all the time. He returned the kiss, proudly. Outside, Kouga watched. He couldn't see much, the rain blocked most of the sight. He just stood there, dripping in rain.

"That.... Pervert." Kouga said under her breath.

Sango pulled away, she could feel someone watching.

"What is it, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Someone's watching." Sango replied, she couldn't tell, the windows were fogged up with the warmth of their breath.

"No it's nothing." Miroku stated. "You're probably cold." He said and reached for a towel.

"We need to head home." Sango said and tried to get up, but Miroku had her by her wet sleeve.

"No Sango, I'll drive." Miroku said, and slipped through to the front.

"Here, how about, I drive, you sleep. I'll go to my house and the maybe get some pizza, and go home to work." Miroku suggested.

"No," Sango says, "I want Wacdonalds."

"Ok, Wacdonalds it is. Now go to sleep, you look tired." Miroku said.

Sango could feel, the bumps he would go over, then the car came to a stop.

"Sango, we're here. Sango? Sango?" Miroku said a poked her on the shoulder.

"Hm-mm?" Sango said, and sat down.

"Do you want to come, or are you going to stay?" Miroku asked.

"I'll go." Sango said and slid to the door, and got out.

Miroku went to his big front door, and unlocked it. "Ok, I'll be back." He said and rushed up the curving stairs.

Sango wandered into the big living room, and takes a seat on the couch. Sango could hear the footsteps of Miroku, above her.

"Ok, told you I'd be back soon." Miroku said as he rushed down the stairs.

"That's it?" Sango said.

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?" Miroku asked.

"Ok, how do I explain this? Uh, ok, my dad is taking Kohaku to his soccer tournement, in New York. But he's going to stop by London, since I went with you last year." Sango said, hoping he got that all into his thick head.

"Ok? And I'm guessing that I'm suppose to watch over you?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Sango replied.

Oh, look the sun's coming up. I'll be back, I'm gonna get some more clothes." Miroku said, and raced up the stairs.

Sango just stood there and waited for him to come back down.

"Ok, off to Wacdonalds." Miroku said, with an athletic bag over his shoulder.

They got to go Wacdonalds, and Sango took out her brush. She started brushing her hair, taking out all the knots, made by a some particular rain.

"You have gorgeous hair." Miroku said as he stared, her hair, in the sun set looked beautiful. The red highlights just bloomed.

"Thanks." Sango said with a smile.

They walked in and Sango took a seat in a booth, with her notebook and a pen.

"So what do you want?" Miroku asked.

"Some fries, would be nice." Sango answered.

"Ok." Miroku answered an walked towards the counter to order.

Sango opened the pink notebook, and her black pen. She put the pen to the papers surface, when the door opened. Sango looked up.

Ayame!

Ok, I finished the third chapter! Hooray! Ok people, I need your help, should I have Sango take Spanish lessons? I don't know why, but I know lots of Spanish, so maybe I can have her say some phrases in Spanish, to Miroku. I don't know but review to help me!!!! Oh yeah and wait to find out what's next, in 1st day alone! See ya later!!!


	5. Young and the Hopeless

First Day Alone

Miroku was standing in line, when the door swung open. He glanced at the entrance, and quickly turned around hoping that she didn't see him.

"Here's your food sir." The cashier said, handing him the bags of food.

"Thanks." Miroku said and walked toward the table, he saw Sango get up.

"Miroku, we have to get out of here." Sango whispered.

"Ok, well get your stu-"Miroku stopped.

"Hey there Miroku." Ayame said in a sly voice.

Sango hustled to the table, and put everything in her backpack. She overheard their conversation.

"Hi, how are you?" Miroku said nervously, putting a hand behind his head.

"Fine. Now. And you?" Ayame said.

"What is she up to?" Sango whispered to herself.

"I'm good, thanks." Miroku said, and brought his hand to his side.

"This is sort of odd, why don't we go to my house. In my pool." Ayame said.

"Gosh, she's more perverted than Miroku. And I thought that could never be possible." Sango said to herself.

"I don't think I can." Miroku said, glancing at the now empty table. Sango was standing right behind Ayame.

"Why?" Ayame asked, trying to be inoccent.

"Come on." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"I just can't." Miroku said with a sigh.

"Don't tell me you're choosing her over me. She's freaking hoe." Ayame said.

Sango's anger came to her eyes. 'Me? A hoe? Look who's talking Miss Perky. Why don't we go talk in my pool.'

"Why do you say that?" Miroku asked trying his best to protect Sango.

"Well, she did kiss you at lunch, then a few minutes later, she kissed Kouga. That's all you need to do to be a hoe." Ayame said.

"And you know that why?" Miroku asked.

"Uh, I don't know." Ayame said, shaky.

Sango had had enough, she waked up to Ayame and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Ayame said, turning around.

With all the force she had, (and with all the anger she had, she had a lot) Sango raised her hand as hard as she could, she slapped Ayame on the right cheek.

Miroku stood there in shock.

"COME ON!!!!" Sango yelled, she threw her backpack over her shoulder, and Miroku already had the food in his hand. They took off running to the parking lot, leaving Ayame and the other costumers in shock.

Sango laughed the whole way, as they ran through the busy parking lot. They got to the black Jaguar, and hopped in. As soon as they got in Sango locked the car doors. She turned on the car. She pressed play, and her favorite song came on, I believe in a thing called Love. Sango sang along.

_Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in over drive and you're behind the steering wheel  
Touching you, touching me, touching you cause you're touching me  
I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we can make it now  
We'll be lookin till the sun goes down   
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooooooh (huh!)  
_Sango then sped off, leaving tire marks on the warm concrete of the parking lot.  
_I wanna kiss you every minute every hour everyday  
You got me in a spin but everything is a ok  
  
Touching you, touching me  
Touching you cause you're touching me  
I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we can make it now  
We'll be lookin till the sun goes down   
I believe in a thing called love  
ooooooh (it's on)_

Miroku was starting to like the song, even though he's heard it before. He liked the song a little better, because Sango was there. He glanced at her, she was smiling.

Touching you, touching me  
Touching you cause you're touching me  
I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we can make it now   
We'll be lookin till the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
ooooooh

They pulled up to Sango's house, and Sango was still giggling. Miroku was laughing too, he had never seen her drive so fast, it kinda scared him.

Sango took out her keys, and unlocked her front door. Sango threw her keys on the table, that was near the door entrance.

"I think they already left." Sango said.

"You think?" Miroku said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Sango said and playfully hit him on his shoulder.

"Ow." Miroku said.

"Wuss." Sango said.

"Oh, you better take that back, because I'm gonna really hurt you." Miroku said. "Wait, I can't hit a girl."

But it was too late, Sango had already thrown a punch. Since she attacked him first, he was now allowed to hit her. They fought each other to the living room. Once they were there, Miroku threw one last punch, which made her fall on the couch. He went to the side of the couch, and lost himself in her dark brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No it's perfect." Miroku said, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled and sat up on the couch, making him fall on the couch.

"What is up with you?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. Sorry." Miroku said.

"Oh, it's ok." Sango said and gave him a swift kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Miroku asked.

"For this." Sango said and whacked him with a pillow.

"OW! My eye!" Miroku said.

"Oh sorry." Sango said, and stopped hitting him.

Miroku grabbed a pillow, and hit her.

"You little liar!" Sango yelled, and gave a last hit. She hit him so hard, that her landed on her, and stayed there, on her chest.

"Perv!" Sango yelled and picked him off her by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Sorry Sango, but you put me there." Miroku stated.

"Yah, but you could have easily picked yourself off." Sango said.

"Yeah but I'm a man." Miroku said.

"You can't prove that." Sango said, but covered her mouth after hearing what she just said.

"That was cold." Miroku said, and fell back on her chest.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled, and picked his head off her, but it just fell back to where it was.

Sango scoffed, "Miroku, please remove your head. I know your getting your kicks, but I'm not." Sango said.

"Sorry, I'll stop." Miroku said, and picked up his head.

"Thank you." Sango said, and gave him a hug.

Ok I finally updated! School's just keeping me busy! So you guys agreed to having Sango take Spanish classes, ok so in the future she'll be talking Spanish. Ok please review!!!! BYE!!!


	6. Ice Cream

Ice Cream

Sango looked around, trying to find something do that wouldn't make this guy go about his perverted things. 'DVDs.' Her eyes directed on the DVD rack 'DVDs!'

"Miroku do you want to watch a DVD?"

"Sure I guess. Which one, my lovely?" Miroku asked, and stroked her cheek.

"Get you hand off me!" Sango yelled.

"Ok. No need to yell, I right in front of you." Miroku said.

"Sorry." Sango said, 'Wait why am I sorry?'

"It's ok. So what movie do you want to see?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. Um... how about?" Sango said, and placed her finger on her chin, in deep thought.

"How about we just flip through the channels, and find something to watch?" Miroku said.

"How about, Pirates of the Caribbean?" Sango suggested.

"Sure."

Sango got up from her seat on the couch, and walked over to the DVD rack. She pulled out the two disk DVD box, and took out the first disk. She waited for the menu to come out, and pressed play. She walked back to her seat on the couch.

They were about ten minutes into the movie:

"How many times have I told you to call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth said.

"About once more Miss Swann." Will said.

Then the phone rang, and both the teenager's head's turned.

"I'll get it." Miroku said, and got up.

"Wait Miroku! It's my phone!" Sango yelled, and tried to jump off her couch to catch Miroku. Her foot gets caught and she falls on to the floor. "Whoa!"

Before Miroku answered the phone, he turned around to look at Sango who was on the floor. "Sango, are you ok?"

"Miroku! That's my phone!" Sango yelled and threw a pillow at him. It smacked him right in the face.

"Ha!" Sango laughed and ran towards the phone, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Sango, you're still awake?" a voice on the other line asked.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha." Sango said.

"I was wondering if you knew where Miroku was. I can't get a hold of him."

"Oh, he's right here. Do you want to talk to him?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha said.

"Miroku!!!" Sango yelled even though he was right there.

"Ah! Don't yell, babe I'm right here." Miroku replied and stumbled to his feet.

Sango slapped him upside his head, "Don't ever call me that."

"Ok." Miroku said, "Hello?"

"OH MIROKU!" Sango yelled, acting to be in pleasure.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said on the other line.

Miroku laughed nervously, only because Inuyasha was a close friend to Sango.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"N-n-nothing." Miroku stuttered.

"Sure. Anyways, Kagome and I will be over at about noon. Ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Miroku placed his hand over the mouth of the phone, "Can they come over at about noon, Sango?"

"I don't care, as long as you push harder!" Sango yelled, only to be over come by laughter.

"No really, Sango." Miroku said, his smooth voice laced with seriousness. 'I hope Inuyasha didn't hear that.'

"Yes it's fine." Sango said.

"What the hell?! Miroku I swear if I find out anything, you're going down!" Inuyasha yelled over the phone.

"Oh Inuyasha! You're so cute when you're protective!" Sango yelled, sounding a bit drunk.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha answered.

The conversation soon ended after the last sound Sango made, and she laughed so much, she had to run up stairs to go pee.

"There, why did you say those things anyways?" Miroku asked.

"To get on both you're guys nerves but mostly yours." Sango said and waltzed to her downstairs computer.

"My nerves? Women are so strange." Miroku sighed.

"And yet, you love them so much, you grope them." Sango said, and logged in.

"Yeah, but it's only because, they're so interesting." Miroku whispered into her ear, he was close enough for her to hear him breathing.

"And why do you sa.." Sango said, turning her head to face him, "OW!! My nose!"

"Ow." Miroku said, rubbing his nose.

"I'll be back." Sango said and disappeared into her bathroom.

Then an IM screen popped up:

Kagome: SANGO!!!!

(Miroku acting as Sango) Sango: Yes, Kagome?

Kagome: So what is Miroku doing there? I know you, wait, be right back.

"NOOOO!!!" Miroku yelled.

"Why the hell are you yelling at the computer?" Sango asked and walked toward Miroku. She glances up at the computer, "MIROKU!"

"What?" Miroku said and shot up.

"Don't ever touch the screen like that." Sango yelled.

"Like what?" Miroku asked.

"Look! Your finger prints!" Sango yelled.

"Oh," Miroku said, and sat down on the couch and pressed play.

"I'll sign out." Sango said. Once she did, she stood up and said, "Miroku do you want ice cream?"

"Sure." Miroku said, and got up.

"Ok," Sango said and walked into her kitchen and opened the freezer door, "We have chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla."

"Chocolate?" Miroku answered and leaned against the black counters.

"Ok, cup or cone?"

"Cup?" Miroku answered.

"Ok." Sango said, and took out the ice cream, or at least tried. "Uh, Miroku, can you take this out? I swear Kohaku fills this thing with some much crap."

"I know this a weird time to say this." Miroku said.

"Yeah what is it?" Sango said, struggling to take the ice cream out.

"I'm sorry for what I did, before the movie."

"Oh, when you put your face on my chest?" Sango asked.

"Can you forgive me?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, as long as you don't do it again. I'm just glad it wasn't an open shirt." Sango sighed in relief.

'I would liked that.' Miroku thought, "Stop!"

"Is everything ok?"

"Huh?" Miroku asked.

"You yelled out, 'Stop!'. So I figured that I did something wrong." Sango said.

"Everything ok." Miroku said.

"Ok, well can you please get this out!" Sango exclaimed.

"Sure." Miroku said, and walked to the open freezer. He rearranged everything around, and pulled out the strawberry and chocolate ice cream. "Why didn't you just do that?"

"Well, I didn't want to be bending over, with a guy that can control his hormones standing behind me." Sango exclaimed.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel that way." Miroku answered.

"Sorry, if I sounded like a bitch." Sango said, and grabbed a scooper.

"It's ok." Miroku said.

"Hey, can you get me the cups."

"Sure." Miroku said and started searching through the cabinets. "Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"No."

"Here?"

"Yes finally, I thought you would never get it." Sango exclaimed, "You've been here for two thirds of your live, and you don't know where the cups are."

Miroku grabbed the cups and walked over to Sango and gave them to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked.

"You'll see." Miroku and placed a kiss on her neck. Sango grabbed his hand and removed it.

"The feels weird." Sango said.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Both." Sango answered.

After being in complete silence they finished, and walked into the living room. They pressed play, and enjoyed the ice cream. After Sango finished hers, she placed the cup on the coffee table and placed her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"Are you sleepy?" Miroku asked. He turned to her, and saw her calm face as she slept. "Ok." Miroku said, and picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her room

Yay! I updated! I hope you people are happy now. Sorry it took so long to update, school takes over my life! Anyways, review and read my other stories! I wrote a new one, for those of you who didn't know. Anyways, until the next chapter, The Morning After, later peoples!


	7. The Morning After

Ok, people. I'm here to update! I hope I haven't kept you waiting. crowd throws paper wads, and someone yells, "Bullcrap!" Ok, laughs nervously. Sorry and on to my reviewers, by the way, there is a little note down there that I want everyone to read! Please don't skip it.

Reviewers:

I'd like to thank everyone who reviews, and sorry I didn't put this up earlier, but it just slipped my mind. Oh, and by the way, it's in the order I received them from the beginning. Ok, just so no one thinks I have favorites!

**washu-sango567****: Total reviews: 5 I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! But stupid AP classes!**

**miroku24: TR: 3 Ok, but most of the people wanted her to take Spanish classes, oh well. Already in this chapter she is going to. I'm sorry if you don't want it. What the people want is what they get.**

**pili-chan: TR: 4 I'm glad to hear when people say they like my story. At least I know I'm doing something right!**

**Lady Sango 7: TR: 6 Thank you for reviewing for like every chapter! It makes me feel so special! Thanks for adding me to your fav's list!**

**Guardian Arrow: TR: 3 Thanks for reading and reviewing! Thanks for adding me to your fav stories list!**

**DarkHeartKeyblade: TR: 1 Thanks glad to know that you liked it!**

**Kashisenshey: TR: 2 That's right! She's Miroku's!**

**Seed-of-Flame: TR: 3 Thanks! Nice to see you like it!**

**YoukaiTajaiyaSango****: TR: 2 Thanks for saying you like it! Thanks for adding my story to your list!**

**ChibiInuyasha: TR: 3 I know, but the extra time I have, I write so don't worry!**

**Sangolover4eva2004: TR: 2 I will, that's what I'm doing now!**

**Sayoko: TR: 1 That's nice. I hope you read so often, you've memorized it! Not even I have.**

**Sorceress Ki(RIkku): TR: 1 I know, but as I said before, what the people want, they get.**

**Nessa03: TR: 1 I know you feel so, stiff. Ok, thanks for reviewing!**

**Princess Rusty: TR: 1 Thanks, and I hope Billy becomes serious soon. Like Miroku, he just ruins the moments!**

**Ra: TR: 1 I will don't worry!**

**InuHanyou88: TR: 6 Thanks for reviewing on all the chapters!**

Of course I didn't repeat your names, then the list would go on forever! I over exaggerated there. Oh well, on to the story, 'The Morning After'.

Sango's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced at the purple alarm clock sitting on the nightstand.

"10:00." She closed her eyes again. 'My eyelids are so heavy. But I need to wake up.' She sat up on her elbows and glances down. "What the hell?! I was wearing pants when I went to sleep!! Uhh, that pervert has some explaining to do!"

She shot out of her bed, and slipped on her slippers. She lazily walked to the bathroom, and opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed her blue toothbrush and smoothed the light green toothpaste on the brush. She moved it into her mouth, and brushed, up and down. She rinsed her mouth, and kicked off her slippers, and ran down the stairs.

"Miroku!"

'No answer. Hmm. I should be scared... for all I know, he's right behind me. Trying to grab my ass.' Sango thought.

Sango got to the bottom of the stairs and got a big scent of eggs, bacon, and PANCAKES! She ran into the kitchen and saw Miroku leaning against the midnight black counters.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up. I didn't want to wake you up, seeing as I...." Miroku said, and cleared his throat. He glanced down at her pale legs, 'Why is she making me so nervous?'. "Never mind."

Sango walked up to him, and gave him a friendly hug.

'Sango, I want to hold you like this all the time. Then he remembered what she did last night. She had never pulled away like that..'

"You might want to flip that pancake." A muffled voice directed.

"Oh yeah." Miroku shook his head of his thoughts and flipped the pancake.

Sango giggled, and grabbed a plated piled high in pancakes. "Why did you change my pants?"

"Oh...uh..." Miroku couldn't find the words, "When I carried you, you were warm. So I changed them for you?" he put a hint of question in his answer.

"Yeah, and what were you thinking when you did it?"

"Well.."

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Ok." Miroku said with a smug look.

"Ok, your face ruined it, what were you thinking?"

Miroku opened his mouth, but then the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Sango said, and walked to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello." The voice echoed.

"Hi Inuyasha."

"Hey Sango. I was just going to call you and tell you we'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"WHAT?! I thought you were coming over at noon."

"Yeah but," Inuyasha's voice was cut off, then Kagome's came on, "I want to do something besides work on that stupid writing project."

"At 10:30 in the morning?"

"Oh yeah... it's still early."

"So... what can we do?"

"We can.. uh.. go to the mall!"

Inuyasha groaned, going to the mall with Kagome was the worst. She'd drag him into every make-up store, and make him hold her purse. He especially hated going with someone else.

"Um... hold on." Sango covered the mouth of the phone with her hand, "Want to go to the mall?"

"Uh.. sure. As long as I get to see you in a.."

"Miroku! Shut your freakin' mouth and don't say another word! Pervert!" Sango snapped, "Yeah we'll go. See you here at my place."

"Bye!"

Sango hung up the phone, "Now what were you gonna say?"

"Nothing, the perfect moment was ruined."

"Ok? I'm gonna take a shower, so don't even go upstairs. Ok, maybe you can go upstairs, just don't go into my bedroom."

"But if want to wait on your bed, ready for you to make out with me?"

"You are more perverted than you look! And like I'd make out with you! Gosh!" Sango ran up the stairs, and into the hall. She grabbed some towels, and ran into her bathroom.

"Tsk. She knows she wants to." Miroku stuffed his hands in his black pullover and jogged up the stairs.

About fifteen minutes later.....

Sango got out of the shower, and plugged in her blow dryer. She slowly ran her fingers through her mahogany hair, and turned her blow dyer on. Miroku opened the door, his right hand covering his eyes, just a little bit.

"Can I put my hand down?"

"No, I'm naked!" Sango squealed, with a giggle following.

"Really?" Miroku said, and dropped his hand.

"PERV!" Sango yelled, and launched a Curious George plushie at him.

"HEY!" Miroku walked over to her, and she leaned against the wall.

'Bad move, really bad!' She thought. She felt a strong hand rise up her thigh, and under her skirt, "¡No me ande a tientas!"

"Whoa." Miroku said, still trapping her against the pale lime green wall, "Those Spanish lessons really do well for you. Why don't we go on a trip to Mexico?"

"Didn't you hear me?!"

"I heard you, but I don't know Spanish, so of course, I had no clue what you said." Miroku answered, his hand still rising up her skirt.

"DON'T GROPE ME!" Sango yelled, and pushed his hand down.

"Fine, fine, fine." Miroku backed away.

"Ok, I really don't think you're going to stop, so get out."

"I don't wanna!"

"Oh yeah?" Sango walked up to him and placed her arms behind his neck.

"Uh..um." Miroku lost all track of words, like his throat tightened.

"Come on Miroku. What are you going to tell me?" Sango whispered, and pushed her lips to his ear. "Not saying anything, huh?"

Sango moved her lips to his, and slowly pushed him out the door. "Now leave me alone, baka!"

"Fine!" Miroku said and raced down the stairs.

DING! DONG!

"Sango! Inuyasha and Kagome are here!"

"Coming!" Sango yelled back, and applied the last layer of black eyeliner on.

"Hey Kagome! What's up Inuyasha?" Sango said, when she ran down the stairs.

"Ok, so who's car are we going in?" Kagome asked.

"I can take us." Inuyasha said, although he really didn't want to go.

"Ok, it's settled. Let's go!"

:: At the mall ::

"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome grabbed his hand, and pulled him into Foleys.

"Aww man."

Sango and Miroku walked into the store, separated.

"Listen, what I did earlier, don't take as if I'm going to do it again, got it?" Sango said, and got closer, to listen to his answer. (Yeah, right!)

"You got it." Miroku answered, and placed his hand on her butt.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP!

"Sorry Sango! I couldn't resist!" Miroku yelled at Sango, who walked away after she slapped him.

Sango walked up to Kagome, "Kagome what the hell are you doing to him?"

Kagome moved, revealing a not-so-happy hanyou. He had on blush and light pink lipstick. Kagome was giggling.

"That's really mean Kagome!"

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha, and started cracking up. "Who...did..that?"

"I did." Kagome shyly admitted.

"I told you, it was mean." Sango said, and grabbed a wet paper towel, and started to wipe the blush off.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Your welcome."

After Inuyasha was cleaned off, but still had blush on his cheeks, they walked into to the food court.

"I'll order." Inuyasha said, as everyone sat down. He took the orders and walked towards the pizzaria.

"So what did you learn today Kagome?"

"That... pink isn't a good color for Inuyasha!"

Everyone at the table started to laugh, and they were interrupted by a voice.

"Being immature is your style Kagome."

"What?" Kagome asked and looked up, "Kikyo!"

"Yes, it is me. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad you were gone for about 4 months."

"Oh, thanks. That was the best welcome I've gotten since yesterday." Kikyo said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome." Kagome said, and turned around, "Wait. Who greeted you yesterday?"

"None other than," Kikyo turned around, to face Inuyasha, "Inuyasha."

"WHAT?!"

I'm sorry that was short, but I'll try to make the other chapters longer.

I finished another chapter of my lovely story. Ok peoples, I have a question, I'm going to write another story, called Mystery Girl, and I have a co-author, Lady Sango 7. But I need help, should it be in story form or script form? I'm having trouble with that. I don't know when it'll be up, but for more details, read my profile. Ok, that's all I have to ask, and I'll try to update soon! Please review!!!


	8. I Need Your Help

Hey people! Don't worry, UFUN isn't going to be cancelled. Oh no, don't think that. But the real reason I'm here, is to ask you guys a question:

What should happen to Kikyo and Inuyasha and the gang in the next chapter?

Because... I'm drawing a blank. I needed to introduce her, and most people were happy

with that.. but I really need help. I can't have Inuyasha and Kagome suddenly break up, so that's where I get stuck. I can't think straight... I already know what's going to happen after that chapter, and it's major degrassiness. (For those who don't know what that is, it's just a real depressing show, about a school that has everything. Love, breakups, betrayal, hate, death, jealousy, anything you could think of, it has it) So that means, it's gonna get good. So now you know that.... And no, sorry no one's gonna die. Except if it's requested. So people, tell me... what do you want to happen on the next update of UFUN? You could even request anything listed in the ( ) about Degrassi. Cause it'll go there. And after a good, I mean good, chapter that's coming up, you'll get a bonus. But, until then I'm stuck. I NEED HELP, MY LOVELY READERS!

Come on, the faster you review, the closer you guys get to an update. I'm also sorry for the wait I've been keeping you guys in. It's been what about.. hmm.. October 23, 2004. Ok never mind. That was a while ago. Sorry. Ok, well your choice on how the twist comes into place. It's your hands for the next chappie.

See ya..... oh yeah... I wanted to tell you guys.. in that bonus... I'm in there! Yay! I just I wanted to tell you guys, so I hope you look forward to that, adios!

Moolit-night98

Press that button right there, do you see it? Now press... Go! LOL! See ya later people.


	9. This Love

What's up homies!? Anyways, I'm here to update on my wonderful story... and just a warning, the next two chapters, or maybe only this one, will mostly focus on Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. So there's your warning, so don't flame me for just putting a chapter on them. Don't worry my friends, Miroku and Sango will have their moments, oh boy will they have their moments. And this chapter, is dedicated to my good friends, Nessa03 and Lady Sango 7, for helping me much on this chapter. Ok, before I say too much, here's the eighth chapter, Caught Red Handed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

"**Caught Red Handed" Chapter 8**

"What do you mean, he's the first one to welcome you?" Kagome asked.

"And how?" Miroku asked, being the pervert he is.

"Miroku." Sango whispered and hit him on the chest with her hand.

"Ow."

Kikyo stared at Kagome, and raised her eyebrow, "Why don't you ask him, he's coming anyways."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, and made everyone in the food court turn away from their food.

Inuyasha jumped back a little and put the food on the table and pressed down his ears, "Kagome, you don't.. have.. to.. yell." Inuyasha's words slowed down, when he saw Kikyo, "Kikyo.. what are you doing here?"

"I can do anything I want, Inu baby. Now tell your little girlfriend here, that you welcomed me yesterday afternoon."

"YESTERDAY AFTERNOON!?" Kagome yelled, "IS THAT WHERE YOU WENT OFF TO? You told me you went to Sango's house to get Miroku." Kagome quieted down.

(People this is the place where it gets a little confusing, so pay attention, or you'll be reading this part over again.. just kidding, it's not that confusing, but just pay attention.)

"Kagome." He whispered, and took a step forward.

"Stay away from me."

"Kagome." Sango said. 'Don't do anything stupid Kikyo, or your face will meet my hand.'

"Kagome, please listen to me." Inuyasha whispered, "She called me."

"Oh so that was her phone call, you told me that was Miroku. You lied to me." Kagome whispered.

Kikyo smirked, and crossed her arms across her chest, "Did you hear her, you lied to her, and do her a big favor, and come with me."

"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha growled, and turned to Kagome, "Kagome, please, believe me, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well did you think this would be better? Inuyasha, how could you?" Tears formed behind her brown eyes.

"He has a weak spot for girls that cry, so that hit a spot in his heart." Miroku leaned over to Sango and whispered.

"A weak spot?"

"You heard that?" Miroku asked and turned to Inuyasha.

"Miroku you're not helping." Sango said, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, ANSWER ME!" Kagome yelled, after being quiet for a while.

"Kagome there is no need to yell."

"Shut up bitch!" Kagome said, and turned to Kikyo, "I don't need to listen to you, so just shut that hole in your head. You've done enough damage."

Kikyo gasped, 'She's never looked so mad.'

'Kagome must be really mad, she never cusses.' Sango thought.

"Kagome, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? What did you do with her?"

"I-I-I kissed her." Inuyasha whispered.

(They like to whisper don't they?)

'I can't believe my ears.. is he telling the truth?' Kagome thought, and tried to sort things out.

"YOU ASSH-"Sango yelled, but Miroku's hand slapped over her mouth.

"I can't believe you Inuyasha... I thought you cared." Her voice shook.

"I do but she.. it's I can't explain."

"Oh what? Did she put a spell on you, that made you make out with her?"

'Exactly! But I can't say that, her miko powers can't be unleashed.'

"She didn't she? But only miko's have that power, and they don't exist anymore." Kagome spat, "You're lying Inuyasha."

'She can't find out at anytime.' Kikyo thought, "Inuyasha, come here."

"No wench."

Kikyo raised her eyebrow, and mumbled something under her breath.

"What do you think your doing?" Sango growled.

"I'm leaving, I hope you figure things out."

"HELLO! You started it, idiot!" Sango let out.

"I know but I'm leaving." Kikyo said, and walked down the small stairs, and turned into the bathroom.

"Hmph." Kagome sighed and sat down and turned to Sango. "I think I want to leave now."

"But Kagome, Inuyasha brought us here, we have to leave with him."

Inuyasha puts his arm around her, "Forget about her, she's just back to her bitchy self."

"Huh?" Kagome said, she was a bit confused.

"Ok, I'm confused now, Miroku." Sango said, and stared at the couple.

"Don't worry, you promise?" Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the cheek, and sat down.

"Uh.. okay?" Kagome answered still confused about what just happened.

(In Inuyasha's head)

"Inuyasha.."Kikyo's voice rang, "Come into the restroom hall, I'll be waiting."

'Huh? Kikyo?'

(Out of his head)

"Inuyasha are you ok?"

"Yeah, I need to get a refill." Inuyasha said, 'This urge, I can't get it out!'

"But Inuyasha, you haven't drunk anything.." But Sango looked up to see Inuyasha had already left. "Hmm, something's wrong."

"What Sango? Why do you think something's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"The look in his eyes, it wasn't the Inuyasha I know."

(In the bathroom hallway thingy)

Inuyasha turned the corner, and came face to face with Kikyo.

"So how did everything go, Inu baby?"

Inuyasha stared at her pale pink lips, and pulled her into a kiss.

(A/N: Remember, he's under a spell thingy!)

"Inuyasha." Kikyo mumbled between their kiss. 'The restroom, perfect, no one goes in there anyways.'

Kikyo pushed them into the restroom, and slammed themselves into a stall. Their lips still locked, then endured in the most passionate kiss Kikyo and Inuyasha have ever been in.

(Food Court)

They all sat down, and began to chat, all of their eyes tracing every corner, in search of a certain hanyou.

"No sign." Sango said, "I told you something was wrong."

"I need to go to the restroom." Kagome said and got up.

"No! Kagome!" Sango yelled, but she had already turned the corner.

"What's wrong Sango?"

"That's where Kikyo turned."

(That crazy bathroom)

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo moaned.

Don't think anything nasty you little hentais!

Kagome entered the bathroom, and heard moans and woman's voice.

"That sounds like Kikyo." Kagome whispered to herself.

Then there was another moan. "Ok eww, it's starting to annoy me."

Kagome dried her hands, and started to walk out when the most shocking thing ever.. Inuyasha's voice.

"What?"

She walked to the first stall, and opened the door. "Oh my Kami!" Kagome yelled, on the verge of tears, and turned around.

The two were probably on their way to dry sex, but they were touching places, that I bet not even Miroku's thought of. Ok never mind, he probably has. Anyways, Kagome let a tear fall down on to her jeans.

'Forget about her? Forget about her?!' Kagome's mind was racing.

Kikyo and Inuyasha both looked up to see their interrupter.

"Inu baby, isn't that your girlfriend?" Kikyo slurred.

"No, Kikyo. You're my girlfriend now."

"Aww." Kikyo cooed, and kissed him on the lips, and sent a chill down his spine.

Kagome stood there, and let the tears strain down her cheeks, 'Inuyasha, how could you do this to me?' Kagome wiped her tears, "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, "Inuyasha..." Her voice raised, "INUYASHA!" She yelled, and broke the weirdo spell.

Inuyasha's eyes opened, and looked at Kikyo, and grabbed her arms that were tightly wrapped around his neck. He looked up and saw Kagome.

Kagome took a few steps back, and with her left hand she searched for the door handle, still looking at Kikyo and Inuyasha. She grabbed the door handle, and swung it open. She ran through the restroom hall, pushing everyone out of the way.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, and pushed himself up, but was pulled back by Kikyo, who grabbed by his hand.

"LET GO OF ME, KIKYO! I HAVE TO GET KAGOME!"

"Why? Is she more important?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Yes, now let me go."

Kikyo pulled herself up, "Hell no."

(At the table)

"Ok, Miroku, I told you, not to let her go. I bet now something is going on." Sango said, and slumped in her chair.

"Sango, everything isn't bad, ok?"

Sango sat up in her chair and looked at the girl who was running through the mall. "MIROKU! There's Kagome! Go get her!"

"Ok. But what about you?"

"I'm gonna see what's going on in the restroom, now go!"

"One more thing.. if anything is going on there, please control yourself."

"Whatever go!"

(In the bathroom)

"KIKYO I SAID TO LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO GET KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to pull himself out of Kikyo's grip.

"But Inuyasha.. I love you!" Kikyo yelled and tugged on his arms, and brought them into a kiss.

Sango paced down the hall, mumbling to herself, thinking of all the things that could happen. She swung the door open, revealing the kissing "couple".

"Sango... it's not what you think!" Inuyasha broke from her grip and walked over to Sango.

"Stay away from me. Inuyasha, you're blind! Can't you see?! Kagome loves you, ok she loves you! And here you are, making out with your ex girlfriend!"

"Sango, stop."

"Why should I Inuyasha? Did Kagome give you a chance? Oh yeah she did, but you took it for granitite! You know I'm not as sweet as her, and she's practically running away from Miroku, and it's your fault!" Sango yelled.

"Sango, I know."

"You know?! Then why the hell are just standing there?!" Sango growled.

'She's right. I really messed up this time.' Inuyasha thought and walked out the door slamming it behind him. He ran down the hall, doing the same as Kagome.

(The Parking Lot)

"Kagome! Stop! You're going to get ran over!" Miroku yelled, and grabbed her shoulders.

"I know Miroku!" Kagome sobbed, and turned to him putting her face into his chest.

"Here, let's go sit on that bench and you can tell me what happened." Miroku said, and walked her to the wooden bench in front of Barnes and Noble.

(The Bathroom)

"I bet you're smiling inside aren't you?" Sango spat.

"You know me all to well, Sango." Kikyo grinned.

"Well you know, she's going to forgive him, she's like that."

"I don't want that to happen, that's I went farther than I planned." Kikyo walked closer to Sango, "I will have Inuyasha."

Sango nodded, "You bitch." Sango slapped her harder than she has ever had, and she walked over to the restroom door, "There's more where that came from Kikyo, so stay away from Inuyasha and Kagome." Sango slammed the door, and walked out into the cold evening.

(In front of Barnes and Nobles)

"You know Miroku, thanks for staying with me, but I think I want to go."

"Kagome, I can't let you leave, Sango will be mad at me."

"Just say you could catch me." Kagome said, calmly.

"I'll still get in trouble!" Miroku whined.

"Just tell her to call me. I'm going to catch a cab." Kagome walked away, and Miroku watched her turn the corner.

"I'm in so much trouble."

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha yelled, "Where's Kagome?"

"She.. left." Miroku answered.

"Shit." He mumble and ran off, 'Kikyo. Out of all the days, you had to choose the night of the new moon. I won't be able to catch her as fast as I could of when I'm a hanyou.'

Sango walked next to Miroku, rubbing the hand she used to slap Kikyo, "That really hurt me, I wonder how much it hurt her?"

"You slapped her didn't you?"

Sango smirked, "You know it."

Miroku wrapped his arm over her shoulder, "I told you to control yourself."

"I know, but to me.. that was control." Sango said, and placed her arm on his hip, "Let's go to my house, ya?"

"Sure, it's a beautiful night, we might as well walk. Plus it's not that far away."

They walked down the sidewalk of the mall, and were stopped at the crosswalk.

(Ok, I'm too lazy to write about their walk so I'll just get to the point where they're at her house)

"Finally!" Sango said, and closed the door.

"Well, I guess we could get ready for bed."

"Yea." Sango walked up the stairs, and was followed into the hall by Miroku. He walked into the guest room, and Sango went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and walked into her room, got into her rubber duck pjs and brushed her hair. There was a knock on the door, and Sango answered it.

"Yes, Miroku?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"And what is that?" Sango asked.

"A goodnight kiss."

"You pervert." She answered, and gave him a peck on the lips, and felt his arms wrap around her waist.

'Oh Kami! I'm kissing my best guy friend! This isn't right!' She thought and his tongue entered her mouth, and they both slammed into the pale lime green wall.

Ha ha ha! Cliffy! Don't worry, I'll update soon, plus next week, or the up coming week is Thanksgiving, so it'll be full of updates! I was being weird and while I was writing and watching the Degrassi commercials, I thought of one for this story, based on Sango.

(Black background with white letters)

If Sango knew how to control herself....

(Flashes the little videos of Sango slapping Miroku, Ayame, and Kikyo)

This would never happen.

UFUN.

It goes there.

(End)

I think I'm going to do one every now and then, so look out for these! And now I'm going to list my reviewers!

**washu-sango567**

**miroku24**

**pili-chan**

**Lady Sango 7**

**Guardian Arrow**

**DarkHeartKeyblade**

**Kashisenshey**

**Seed-of-Flame**

**YoukaiTajaiyaSango**

**ChibiInuyasha**

**Sangolover4eva2004**

**Sayoko**

**Sorceress Ki(RIkku)**

**Nessa03**

**Princess Rusty**

**Ra**

**InuHanyou88**

**Kirara242**

**Linkmaster27**

**FreeTheSoul88**

**IloveBakura1489**

**Sango**

Thanks for your reviews! And don't forget to review for this chapter! Adios amigos!


	10. Tangled Up In Me

Hola! I'm here to update on my story like I promised. I had fun writing the other chapter, I don't know why though. Oh well, but when I left you off, Sango and Miroku were making out on her wall. So, without further ado, here's chapter nine, **Tangled Up in Me by Skye Sweetnam.**

**Chapter 9 "Tangled Up in Me"**

Sango was pressed against the wall, 'I can't be doing this he's my best friend..' she though but didn't seem to want to move or push him away.

_You wanna know more more more about me,_

_I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine._

_I'm the one that's honking at you cause I left late again._

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Could you see I want you,_

_By the way I push you away._

_Yeah!_

_Don't judge me tomorrow,_

_By the way I'm acting today._

_Mix the words with the actions,_

_Do it all for you reaction, yeah._

_Hey! Hey!_

_Get tangled up in me. _

She slowly closed her eyes and continued to kiss him. (I know it doesn't seem like the way she would act, but it will lead into the next chapter ) She put her arm around the back of his neck, and pulled him closer. Miroku smiled and moved down to her neck. Sango felt a warm sensation against her neck and looked down.

'What does he think he's doing!? I know I should push away ..but.. _You can't.._ Huh? Who are you? _I'm your conscience and my name is Cassie, and you can't push away or anything like that, all you have to do is enjoy.._ Don't tell me to start enjoying it because it ain't going to happen.. _Yes you will enjoy it, got it?_ No.. I don't, sorry.'

_You wanna know more more more about me?_

He began to massage her neck with his tongue. He slowly worked his way up and down her neck, giving her butterfly kisses. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

'I can't believe she's letting me do this.. _Keep doing it.._ What the hell? Who are you?.. _I'm your conscience and I'm telling you not to stop, I know how much you've been wanting to do this.. so don't stop._ What do you mean? Do you want me to go all the way? _NO! Pervert! You're making her happy, and don't ruined the moment._ What? I do not ruin the moments! _Yea.. believe what you want to believe.._ Hey! What is your name anyways? _My name is Brandon.._'

* * *

Inuyasha climbed the tall stairs to Kagome's house. His heartbeat loud then his claws and fangs shrank.

"No! I couldn't have changed now?!" He yelled and turned to the horizon, and surely enough the sun disappeared. "How do I explain this to Mrs. Higurashi?"

He continued to run up the stairs and walked to the house and knock on the door. "Come on, answer the damn door."

"I'm coming!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled and ran to the door, "Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Yea," he answered, "Is Kagome here?"

"Why yes she is she is in the backyard." She answered.

"Thanks." Inuyasha answered, and ran out to the back, 'It's too bad I can't smell her. Damn the new moon!'

* * *

Sango stood there and felt his tongue move up and down her neck.

'Please! Cassie! Ew! He's slobbering all over my neck! My beautiful neck! This calls for a major slapping.. Cassie? Are you there? _Huh? Oh yea I'm here.. just look at him, he's so hot! Let him, for the sake of the relationship.. _Relationship? What relationship? All I do is slap him.. _But what about that kiss earlier? Huh? Huh? Huh? _I don't know, I guess I got caught up in the moment.. _Pshh.. moment.. whatever…'_

Sango was still pushed against the wall, with Miroku still kissing her neck. Sango strangely pulled him closer by placing a hand the back of his neck. Sango blushed and Miroku smiled. He stopped and came face to face with her.

"Sango, are you ok with this?"

Sango's eyes were huge, and she was breathing hard, with her heart beating loudly, "Ok? Ok?! Miroku.. that was amazing!"

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "Amazing? Sango, are you ok?"

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

'Stop! Stop making me change my mind! _Sorry, I can't help it... he was good anyways..'_

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me _

"I can do more than all that, Sango." Miroku turned around and smiled lecherously, his mind somewhere else.

Sango placed her hands on her hips, "More? No wonder Ayame still can't let you go…"

_You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you_

Miroku turned back around, "What was that?"

"Huh? Oh nothing… nothing at all." She smiled and stood there, with her hands still on her hips.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"I'll get that…" Sango said and walked over to her phone, and Miroku followed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sango, it's me."

"Inuyasha? What's going on?"

"Uh, well... it's the night of the new moon, so I transformed and I can't find Kagome."

"Well, she's probably hiding from you, Inuyasha. What you did wasn't the best."

"But Sango! I swear I didn't want to!"

"You didn't? You could of pulled away! Or were you enjoying it?"

"Sango! I'm appalled!"

"I bet you don't know what that means…"

"Yea I do… but that's not what we're talking about! Sango.. I can't explain it… it was like I was forced to…please believe me.."

"Inuyasha I do… it's the way she mumbled something under her breath and just walked away right after… and you're eyes, they turned into a pale golden. I believe you.."

"Thanks Sango, I needed the support, anyways, can you call Kagome on her phone?"

Miroku walked behind her, and wrapped her in his arms. Sango turned dark red, "Sure I will, Inuyasha…" She turned around and glared at Miroku.

"I'll let go... after about 5 minutes." Miroku said, smiling at her dark blush.

"5 minutes?!"

"Is everything ok, Sango?" Inuyasha asked over the phone.

"Uh.. yea. I'll call her… and if you don't find her, you can come here, ok?"

"Ok.. thanks. Oh and I have a key."

"A key? Since when?!"

"Your dad, he gave it to me before he left."

"You too?! Geez.. Miroku was left here for heavens sake!"

"I know, but he said that you can never be too overprotected."

Sango's eye twitched, "Overprotected? Tell me about it…"

"Hey, you're too young to die, and there are crazy people out there you know!"

"I know… but I'm too skilled to be killed... too easily…"

"Too easily?" Inuyasha laughed.

"You heard me… I said too easily."

"Well, I'll try to find her. I guess I'll go and mooch off you later on tonight. Bye."

"Ok, I hope you accomplish something before you come here, bye." Sango placed the phone back and turned to face Miroku again.

Miroku smiled lecherously, "Yes, love?"

Sango glared, "Remove your arms at once, Miroku!"

"Aw… why?"

"Miroku!" Sango growled, "Now!"

"Sango, please…" Miroku leaned in and smiled.

Sango leans back, "Miroku!"

"Shh…" He kissed her lightly on the lips, his hands clamped with hers.

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet _

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me

Sango blushed, 'CASSIE! This is all your fault! Cassie? _I'm here, and this kiss is going to be short and sweet. _Short and sweet… pshh yea right! Look at him, he's more than short and sweet. His tongue is.. AHH!'

Miroku pulled her closer, and Sango tried to struggle, but his grip was too tight. Sango then lost all control, and brought him closer to her.

'Yes! Finally she has warmed up to me! I will finally have my child bared! _Calm down! She may have warmed up, but don't ruin the moment. Please… you could probably make her happy.'_

* * *

Inuyasha turned the corner, flipping his cell phone closed, and putting it in his pocket. "Come on, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her head lightly on her knees. With one more sigh she closed her eyes and slowly whispered: "Why, Inuyasha? I thought you cared. And Kikyo at of all the people, she's the worst of them all. Inuyasha… how could you?"

Inuyasha paced down the small brick path and glanced at the small jacuzzi, which had green lily pads holding light cinnamon fragranced candles. He smiled a bit then looked at the person who sitting next to the jacuzzi, it was Kagome, and she was crying.

"Kagome…" he whispered and held out his hand, as if she was drowning. "Kagome, please don't cry."

Kagome didn't look at him, but wiped angrily at the tear that was in attempt to fall, "Inuyasha, what are you doing here?!"

"Kagome, please don't cry."

"Why aren't you with that relationship ruiner, Kikyo? Huh? Why not?!" She shoved the water from the jacuzzi to the side, which made the water spill from the sides, and the lily pads shake.

"Kagome, listen to me…" Inuyasha looked down at the twirling lily pads.

"Answer me now Inuyasha!"

"Because I don't love her!" he yelled and turned away.

"Inuyasha…" she smiled a bit, then finally looked up from the lighted Jacuzzi. "Oh Inuyasha your hair." She looked at the horizon and didn't see the moon.

"Yea… I know."

Kagome got up from her spot on the small balcony and walked over to him, "Inuyasha, I totally forgot." She embraced him, and he did too.

"It's ok, Kagome. I forget things too. Like my mom's birthday…"

"Huh?! You forgot your mom's birthday?!"

"Did I saw mom? I meant Sesshomaru, yea Sesshomaru." He said and nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Kagome smiled, though she still had light tears in her eyes. She nervously got on her tippy-toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Inuyasha's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a rosy pink. Her lips fell from his, and she came down to her regular height. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer. Kagome's heart beat fast, as if something more was going to happen.

* * *

Miroku picked Sango and continued to kiss her. As he placed butterfly kisses on the cheek, Sango blushed a deep red. She held him close to her, as if she was close to losing him. Miroku smiled between the kisses and laid her down on the bed softly, and crawled on top of her.

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Miroku… I never agreed to having your baby…" She rolled off the bed, and sat on the edge.

"Aw, Sango! We were so close. Come on!"

"For heavens sake, Miroku! I'm still in high school!" Sango growled, and turned around.

"Me too… but it would be nice going to school, with you at my side-"

Sango slapped him upside the head, "Miroku, sweet poetry isn't going to make me do it with you. You're just the pervert you always were, and I'm only 17!"

"Aw…" Miroku pouted, and leaned against the back of the bed, folding his arms behind his head.

Sango had a strange look on her face, "Miroku?! What are you doing? This is my bed!"

"I know. So why don't you lay next to me, and we will fall asleep together?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Miroku… this is a lecherous scheme hidden by sweetness, isn't it?"

"Sango. Is that all you think I think about?"

She turned away, "Maybe…. I know you have to think of other things, right?"

"Of course Sango!"

She sighed and slouched, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Sango, you're making me feel like the bad guy here."

"Why did you use 'bad guy'?"

"I don't know, always wanted to use it some how."

"Ok?" She slid next to him, facing him, so that he wouldn't try anything, "Don't try anything."

'Damn.' He thought, then looked back down at her, "I won't promise, just one thing though."

She looked at him, watching every move he made, "And what is that?"

"This." He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her forehead, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Sango's eye twitched, 'I knew it would go farther than that little kiss.' She pushed down his hand, and turned on her side.

"Please?" He pouted.

"No!" Sango growled.

"Why?"

"Because! I said so!"

"And why did you say so?"

"Argh! Miroku! Just get to sleep!"

"Goodnight to you too, love!"

"Night, Miroku." Sango huffed.

* * *

Kagome leaned on his shoulder, and smiled, "Inuyasha, thanks for staying."

"Hey Kagome… do you uh, know what time it is?"

"Yea, it's midnight. Why?"

"Because I have to go mooch off Sango."

"That's nice of you Inuyasha."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't a compliment." She spat.

"I know. Do you want to come?"

"Will it be ok with Sango?"

"Who knows… but you're her best friend, she shouldn't care. Unless she gets the wrong idea."

"Wrong idea? Inuyasha! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Kagome slapped his shoulder.

Inuyasha grabbed his shoulder, "Nice hit, Kagome."

"Thanks. So do you want to leave?"

"Yea, but tell your mom, because if not, I'll be charged with kidnapping." Inuyasha smirked.

"Ok! She stood up and started for the door, and Inuyasha stayed, and stared at the water.

"Man… Kagome… you sure are strong. If you were like Sango, you wouldn't forgive me."

"Inuyasha, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked, holding an overloaded yellow backpack.

"What the hell is in there?!"

"Stuff. It's going to be Sunday, we always have fun on Sunday. Plus the pool is clean and the volleyball net has been set up at Sango's house. Might as well have a little Sunday barbeque, right?"

"Right… swimming pool you say?" Inuyasha swept her off her feet, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She blushed and looked at him, with her chocolate brown eyes, "Let's go." She jumped down, and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Sango turned on her side, and leaned on Miroku's chest. She snuggled into him, and placed her hand on his chest. She smiled in her sleep, as if the moment couldn't be better. Better, eh?

"Miroku you pervert!"

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

"Sorry, Sango. Couldn't help myself."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Sango leaned against him once again, and fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the house holding hands. Inuyasha quietly closed the door and locked it. He held out his arm:

"Shall we, madam?"

"We shall." Kagome giggled and took his arm.

They walked up the curved stairs, and reached Sango's room. Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm and waited until he opened the door. He reached for the knob and twisted it. He peeped in and closed it quickly.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she looked at the shocked look on his face.

"She… they… sleep…to…gether…she….on…"

"Inuyasha, spit it out!"

"She can't come to us right now, she's quite busy-"

"Busy?! You don't mean! Please tell me that they! AH!"

"No Kagome. Not that! She's sleeping on him, but he doesn't have his hands anywhere on her butt, which means, he means it."

"No way!" Kagome squeaked and opened the door and peered in and smiled as she closed the door, "Finally! They make the cutest couple."

* * *

YAY!!!!!! I updated! And this one was fun to write too! Aw… but so sad that the end is coming soon, and that the sad chapters are left to come. But we'll all get through! Anyways, thanks for the reviews and hope you like the new title! Oh yea, the chapters have new names as you can see, but they haven't been fixed on the actual chapters, so I'm planning on updating on the chapters, fixing them and changing the titles on them too. So until next time, adios!

The next chapter: Sunday Morning


	11. Sunday Morning

Hola! I hope you guys don't think this is late but to me, it is… so I may start the chapter, but first let me apologize for my lateness for this chapter. First it was school, we had tests like crazy, then my weirdo friends got in a fight and I was stuck in the middle. But everything is ok now, and I never want to be in that situation again. Ok, now that's done, now for the chapter **"Sunday Morning" By Maroon 5.**

"**Sunday Morning"**

_Sunday morning rain is fallin'._

_Steal some covers, share some skin._

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments _

_Unforgettable…_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in…_

_But things just get so crazy_

_Living like it's hard to do._

_And I will gladly hit the road,_

_Get up and go if I knew,_

_That someday it would lead me back to you._

_That someday it would lead me back to you._

_That maybe all I lead._

_In darkness she is all I see._

_Come unless your with me._

_Driving slow on Sunday morning._

_And I never want to leave._

Sango stirred in her bed, still leaning on Miroku. The curtains were open, showing the dark colors of the rain clouds that hovered over the city of Tokyo. The town busy as ever even though it was Sunday. The street was filled with laughing and playing children, their parents watching them while they talk with others. (Aw! Who am I kidding!) Downstairs, Kagome and Inuyasha slept, holding each other close. Kagome's eyes opened slowly and she glanced out the open window. Smiling to herself as she looked back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitched, and his eyes opened slowly, revealing his golden amber eyes. Kagome smiled a bit and leaned up to his cheek placing a small kiss on it, blushing in the process. Inuyasha smirked a bit and looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. He leaned in some then turned around.

"AH!"

SLAP!

Kagome's eyes widen a bit, "What was that?" She shot up, and started jogging toward the stairs.

"Kagome. Stop. Its just Sango. Remember the weird position they were in last night?" Inuyasha asked as stood up and stretched.

Kagome nodded, "Let's get up there before anything dramatic happens." She smiled at him and let out her hand.

* * *

Sango's eyes were wide as she stepped back against closet thinking, 'Crap! He's going to get up any minute!'

Miroku blinked and rubbed his ears a bit, "Damn Sango. That was loud."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he gets up, "Stay there!"

Miroku continues to walk towards her, and stands in front of her, "Sango."

She leans closer to the closet, "Miroku. I said to stay away!"

Miroku shrugged, "Yea, but you looked scared."

"You don't have to worry about me. You better worry about how many slaps that face of yours will receive." She raised her hand.

"Sango. Calm down."

"Calm, I'm calm. It's just I really don't trust you, right now."

Miroku sighed lightly. "I understand. Do you remember anything that happened last night?"

She pushed herself against her closet, "No, I don't."

Miroku smirked a bit, and took another step forward. She glared and raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed it.

_Fingers trace your every outline._

_Oh yea yea yea._

_Paint a picture with my hand._

_Oh oh oh._

_And back and forth _

_We sway like branches in a storm._

_Change the weather,_

_Still together when it ends._

"Sango, there is no need for that."

She yanked her hand from his, "Stay away!"

"Come on. I'll show you what happened last night." He leaned in, puckering his lips.

The pale white door slammed open, "Miroku! Stop your pevertedness!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran in, with Kagome behind him.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and took a step back, "No need to yell."

Sango looked at Kagome, and smiled, "Inuyasha, why didn't you tell me she was coming over?"

"Because… I didn't know she was coming either."

Miroku looked at him oddly, "So she forgave you? Well, she's more open-hearted than anyone."

"Miroku! Shut up!"

Miroku smirked and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Whatever."

Inuyasha turned to Sango, "He hasn't groped you yet?"

Sango looked at him, "No. Not yet."

Miroku mumbled under his breath, "Key word there, is not yet."

Inuyasha turned to him, "I heard that."

Miroku laughed nervously. Sango turned around and started to head towards the door, "I'm taking a shower."

Miroku's face light up, "Ok. I'll join you."

She walked up to him and rolled her eyes; she raised her hand and slapped him hard. "Yea right."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to Miroku he grabbed his shirt, "Come ya pervert." He started to walk out the door, dragging Miroku with him.

"Hey! Stop that! We have to go down the star- ow!"

But that was a bit too late, seeing as Inuyasha was already walking down the stairs.

"Inuyasha, don't you think that's a little harsh?"

Inuyasha scoffed and let go of Miroku's shirt, and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"What? You told me to put him down. You said what I was doing was harsh."

Kagome sighed, "I guess." She turned around to Miroku, "Where do you think you are going?"

Miroku stopped and turned around to Kagome, laughing nervously, "Uh…" The bathroom door clicked open, and Miroku turned around, "Sango." He walked towards her.

Sango turned around, "AH!" She took a step back, gripping her towel.

Inuyasha and Kagome pushed each other out of the way to get up the stairs, "Inuyasha, don't make me sit you."

Inuyasha collapsed to the floor and he looked up, "What the hell was that for!"

"Oops. Sorry." She smiled and raced up the stairs.

Inuyasha stood up and ran behind her, peering around the corner.

Kagome watched Sango's actions closely, noticing that she looked a bit nervous about him being there. She smiled and continued to listen to their conversation. Inuyasha looked at her.

"Kagome, why are you smiling?"

"Shh."

"Um. Sango, I hope that what happened last night didn't offend you." Miroku said, and took another step forward.

Sango stepped back again and stuttered, "I-It's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am." She looked at him, and then looked away, shivering a bit.

"Sango, are you cold?"

"Just a little. I'm kinda standing in the middle of the hall, wet, with a towel on." She answered, and looked at him.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Miroku placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her butt and pushed her into the room.

"Miroku. Move your hand."

"What was that?"

Sango turned around and glared.

SLAP!

Inuyasha winced a little, "That has to hurt."

"Aw, they were so close to having a moment." Kagome whined.

Miroku rubbed his red cheek, while Sango walked into her room, slamming the door. Inuyasha sighed and walked down the hall stopping in front of him, shaking his head. Kagome followed and glared at him. Miroku laughed nervously.

"You just had to ruin the so close moment!" Kagome yelled.

Sango poked her head out, "We were going to have a moment?"

Kagome nodded and slapped Miroku upside his head, "But he ruined it."

Sango raised an eyebrow and sighed, "He ruins every moment."

Kagome sighed too. "Yup."

"Hey. You practically beg me to fondle you."

Sango scoffed, "Begging is not the word. It's more like, dread it when you grope me!" She slammed the door again, and Inuyasha jumped a little.

"Smooth move, man."

Miroku stood up and started walked down the stairs.

"Hey! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled and ran down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs, what do you think?"

Inuyasha glared at him a little, "Where did all this attitude come from?"

Miroku shrugged, "I have no idea." He let out a small sigh and sat down on the couch.

Inuyasha sat on the armchair next to the couch and turned to Miroku and then to the blank screen. "Mirkou, this is boring. Either you turn on the TV or you answer me a question."

"I'll do both then…" Miroku sighed again and grabbed the remote and switched it on. "Now what's your question?"

"Do you love Sango?"

Miroku coughed and blinked, turning to Inuyasha, "Um…"

"Answer!"

Miroku chuckled, "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Inuyasha blinked, "That's not a direct answer, Miroku. Answer correctly."

Miroku stood up and shook his head. He stuffed his hands into his pockets after he tossed the remote towards Inuyasha, "Find something to watch, I'm leaving."

Inuyasha raised a brow, "Where?" But it was too late; Miroku had already walked up the stairs. Inuyasha sighed, "That's for me to know and you to never find out." He mimicked and folded his arms behind his head, leaning back against the chair.

"INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha sat up quickly, "What!" He snapped.

"Come here!"

"No!"

Kagome scoffed, "So I guess you don't want ramen..."

Inuyasha stood up, "Coming!"

Kagome shook her head, "Gets him every time."

Inuyasha slid to a stop in front of Kagome, "So where's my ramen?"

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

Inuyasha fell to the floor, making an extremely loud bang. His head came up, "What the hell was that for!"

"Inuyasha, you didn't find out his answer like you said you would last night!"

"Oh, is this what this about?" He stood up and cleaned his pants, "Did you do your part of the deal?"

"Yes, I found out a long time ago, well not really, but a while ago. She told me on Friday in that note she kissed Miroku for."

"Oh… ok." He glanced at her, "Where's my ramen?"

If this were a good time for an anime fall, Kagome would have. She walked out of the kitchen and murmured, "Make it yourself."

"Aw!" Inuyasha followed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha." She whispered and turned to him, his lips showing a big smile.

Inuyasha kissed her gently as Kagome placed her hands behind his neck. Sango jogged down the stairs and came in front of them.

"Oh sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sango turned back around and bumped into Miroku, and collapsed to the floor. She looked up, "Sorry."

Inuyasha pulled away and turned to Miroku, mouthing to him, "Give her a hand."

Miroku nodded and stretched his hand out to her. She blinked and smiled a little, taking his hand. Miroku smiled back at her, as her pulled her up.

"Thanks." She gave one last smile before she walked to the kitchen. "Does anyone want anything?"

Inuyasha sprinted to the kitchen, "Ramen please."

Sango raised a brow, letting out a small giggle, "Yes sir!" She saluted him and laughed.

Inuyasha laughed too, "Beef please."

"Aye aye captain!"

Inuyasha chuckled and sat on a stool, leaning against the midnight black island. Kagome and Miroku walked in and sat on two other stools.

Sango made his ramen, making herself one too. "Are you two sure you're not hungry?"

Both nodded, "We're sure."

Sango grabbed her chopsticks and her bowl of ramen and walked to the table, "What are we going to do today? We can't go outside, it's raining."

Kagome sighed, "What a waste of my time. I brought things for a barbeque."

Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's ok...We'll find something to do."

"There's not much to do when it's raining."

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to each other, "Oh, there is."

* * *

"Oh Miroku! You did not just knock me off!" Inuyasha shoved Miroku to the side.

Sango laughed a little, pressing the buttons on the on the controller.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled, "Not fair, I was distracted!"

"Too bad."

"Sango, you won again!" Inuyasha whined.

"Hey this Game Cube doesn't just sit here."

"Sango, I wanna be Link this time." Kagome pouted.

"Once again, too bad. Link is my player forever."

"Not if I can help it." Inuyasha smirked and moved his player to Link, changing the color to black.

"A challenge." Miroku smiled.

"Sango you're going down." Inuyasha taunted.

"I'd like to see you try."

(Five Minutes Later…)

"It looks like you went down, Inuyasha!" Sango smacked him on the bck.

"Not fair. I wasn't ready when you knocked me off."

"That was the winning knock out, you guys were tied." Miroku stated.

"Yea yea yea." Sango sighed.

"That's it, Sango!" Kagome picked up Inuyasha's controller and hit start.

"Another challenge, I see." Sango smirked.

Sango blinked, "I can't believe it. Kagome beat me." She pointed to Inuyasha, "But her 'macho' boyfriend couldn't!"

Inuyasha scoffed, "I'll beat you now!" He snatched the controller out of Kagome's hands.

Miroku shook his head, "I say you play… Roy."

"Why should I play Roy!"

Miroku leaned over to Inuyasha, "When Roy is played against Link with the right moves, he can defeat him."

"Alright." Inuyasha moved his player to Roy and hit start, "Bring it Sango, bring it."

"I'll bring it alright, just you see."

(After the five-minute game…)

"Whoo!" Sango jumped off of the couch.

"You said I'd be able to beat her!" Inuyasha vain-popped.

"I said with the right moves."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Miroku, why don't you play?"

Miroku blinked, "Me? Against Sango?"

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded, "Yea."

Miroku sighed and nodded, "Ok." He took the controller and pressed start.

(After another five minute game…)

"Oh my… Kami." Kagome smiled, "Inuyasha, you're the only one left to beat this 'Link Master.'"

"I know, I know."

"Good job, Miroku." Sango complimented, giving him a smile.

"Thanks. You played a good game. You just don't seem to stop knocking people out though."

"Yup. I never really stop until they either hit me or the game is over."

"Hey uh, Sango?"

"Yea?"

"Do you have a weakness?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Uh.. I do, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Aw!" Inuyasha whined.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong._

"I'll get it." Inuyasha stood up from his spot on the couch and walked to the door. He opened it slowly, "Um. Kikyo."

Kagome's eyes began to water, "No way." She stood up and ran into Sango's room.

Sango stood up, "Inuyasha! Slam the door in her face right now!"

"But Sango.."

"Now Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha just stood there while Kikyo batted her eyelashes. Sango shook her head when she turned the corner, seeing as how Inuyasha was being tackled to the floor by Kikyo. She looked at them and then rolled her eyes.

"Kikyo, get your ass out of my house right now!"

Miroku stood up and walked behind Sango. Kikyo looked up and shook her head.

"I'll leave, doesn't matter who I take right?"

Sango nodded, "Actually it does. Just leave!"

Kikyo stood up, "Not unless I get to take Inuyasha with me."

Sango shook her head and walked up to Inuyasha and pulled him up, "He has to stay here. He's uh… helping me ..with uh… my homework…?"

"Yea, Kikyo. I have to help her."

Kikyo nodded, "I guess. I'll be back." She turned around and winked. "Bye babe."

Sango slammed the door on her and burst out into laughter. She walked to Inuyasha and tapped his shoulder, "Bye babe." She mimicked and winked like Kikyo. She ran up the stairs, still laughing.

"Inuyasha." Miroku laughed too. "Sorry dude. But that was funny. And your face is even funnier."

Inuyasha's eye twitched, "Yea, whatever."

* * *

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked and knocked on her door.

"Yea." A muffled voice answered.

"Can I come in?"

"Sango, what a stupid question. This is your room!"

Sango laughed at herself, "Oh yeah." She opened the door and found Kagome on her unmade bed and faced down on the pillow. "Nothing happened, Kag."

Kagome sat up and sighed, "What happened then?"

"I didn't get to slap that's for sure."

Kagome laughed a little, "Is Inuyasha still down there?"

"Yea, from what I know of."

Inuyasha knocked on the door, "Kag, Sango? Can I come in?"

"I'll see you later." Sango winked at Kagome and opened the door, walking past Inuyasha, winking at him too.

"Sango." He shook his head and smiled.

Sango walked down the stairs and looked out the window, "Hey Miroku! What time is it!"

"It's 5:36! Why?"

Sango jumped off the last stair, landing in front of him and she smiled at him. "Just asking."

Miroku smiled at her, bringing her into a tight hug. Sango miraculously hugged back and didn't turn around when Kagome and Inuyasha came down the stairs. They both blinked and went back up the stairs. Sango pulled away and looked up the stairs.

"Hmm. I thought someone was watching."

"I guess not." Miroku said, looking up the stairs as well.

Sango shrugged and ran up the stairs and ran into the peeping couple. "Oops."

"Heh heh." Kagome said and ran down the stairs from the furious Sango. Inuyasha laughed nervously and ran down the hall, running into the bathroom and locked the door. Sango laughed hard.

"What a good turn out to a rainy Sunday!" Sango collapsed to the floor, holding her stomach from her laughing.

There's my update! 12 pages of a good chapter. I can't wait to write the next chapter! It's all about Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Kagura likes him a lot, but is a bit nervous to go up to a strict guy an ask him to a movie, so in come Kagome and Sango, the Match Makers of Shikon High. But what happens when Kagura freezes when Sesshoumaru leans in for a kiss in a dark theater? Find out on the next update. Ja ne!

Next Chapter: Match Maker Match Maker….

I have a question for you all. I'm going to give you guys a little bonus chapter that comes after a serious chapter, but you all have the choice of what it is. Your choices, 1. Chatroom, 2. Truth or Dare, 3. Or Play.

Answer me in your review, I can't wait for you're answers!


End file.
